1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snap on battery connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional nut and bolt battery cable connectors suffer the shortcoming that tools, such as wrenches or pliers are required to tighten or loosen the clamp on the battery post. My prior snap on battery cable connectors as disclosed in Philippine Patent Nos. 7077 and 7096 have gained certain popularity in providing a battery post clamp device which is self-contained and is operable without the necessity of tools such as wrenches or pliers. In spite of their general acceptance in the marketplace, such connectors suffer two general shortcomings. While the connectors do provide for secure and long lasting attachment to the cable post, the attachment to the battery cable itself has been less than satisfactory. Thus, there exists a need for a clamp on battery clamp which affords a secure connection with the battery cable.
Secondly, such prior art snap on battery connectors suffer the shortcoming that the cam actuating lever utilized to actuate the connector itself is sometimes over rotated thus causing the operator to lose the orientation and positioning of the lever mechanism in actuating the clamp. Thus, there exists a need for a battery connector in which the orientation of the actuating lever is always maintained.